Felix
F E L I X male - precious - loner I N F O R M A T I O N the love of my life and my third biggest mistake may i present to you, the Stray Cats, the cat version of Stray Kids you may give up hope on me now for i have gone too far :") AUSSIE LINE LET'S GOOOOOOO GIVE HIM ALL THE CHEESESTICKS IN THE WORLD FOR HE IS PRECIOUS FEED HIM AND LOVE HIM Felix is a insanely handsome cream colored tom with faint speckling and sparkling blue eyes. His face is young and stills shows his youth, for he is a rather young tom among his band of cats. Felix is medium sized and pretty well muscled but since he's still a precious nineteen year old he's not Erigom proportion or something. Still withholds the power to kill Moon with his handsomeness though. He is precious. A P P E A R A N C E Felix is insanely handsome with pale cream-colored fur that has some faint speckling. He has sparkling blue eyes and a youthful face, with a medium-sized build. He has a long tail and limbs but somehow still remains shorter than a fair share of his loner friends (his height is 1.71m irl, and is dwarfed by his band-mate Hyunjin who is 1.79m). P E R S O N A L I T Y //struggles// * Very serious when he's doing his work, doesn't fool around * Other than that, a complete crackhead * Chaotic energy * CONFUSES THE ENTIRE MUSIC INDUSTRY WITH HIS DEEP AF VOICE LIKE WHAT * Living meme * Cares a lot about the people he loves * Angelic H I S T O R Y i'm not a stalker irl so idk his real history but i know he was raised in the good ol' land of aUSTRALIA Felix was existing one day when a loner who was gathering a band of like-minded loners that would accompany him on his adventures and he was recruited. At some point he was kicked out of the band but then rejoined because he was simply too handsome to give up - jkjkjk it was because he was too talented to lose :) So now he's in the band called Stray Cats and goes on wild adventures with his fellow band-mates who he treats like friends and brothers. R E L A T I O N S H I P S * Stray Cats: He loves and cares for all of them and they all are crackheads together. They are a hot mess and produce good music that I'm listening to right now as I'm writing this. They are family. Nine or none, thank you Woojin T R I V I A * His birth name was Felix but he has a Korean name (Yongbok) and he hates it XD * Apparently nobody knows his true height but he says that he's 1.71m, still dwarfing me lol * i'M JUST ONE YEAR OLDER THAN HIM JASJMWHUVW * His favorite seasons are autumn and winter/leaf-fall and leaf-bare. Same boi same * His hands/paws are small and precious and I'm crying over that fact * WAIT WHAT I ACTUALLY FINISHED THIS PAGE G A L L E R Y FELIX_YOU_PRECIOUS_BBY_UWU.jpg|His handsome infobox picture uwu 76C2EF3A-C2F4-4AB6-BF2E-33497BD0DB21.png|Felix by Moonwing! Thank you, he's so handsome! uwu Category:Characters Category:Joke Pages Category:Toms Category:Content (Mooneffects) Category:Work In Progress Category:Loners